Let's Light Up the World
by They Don't Know About Us 14
Summary: The year is 2032, and it has been twenty years since most of the New Directions graduated. Somehow they have all found their way back their hometown. The town they said they would never come back to. This time they've brought their children. Now that they are attending WMHS, will their parents drama be uncovered or will they create their own drama?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all this is my SYOC story. I would love for you to submit as many characters as you want in either review or PM form. I enjoy both, but it's your choice. Please, please, please submit. I have a good feeling about this story. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Will and Emma Schuester-**Will got a promotion in Washington, which required he and Emma to move there. They did, and got a fresh start. Emma found a great school, and became their guidance councilor. After nine years, Will's company fell apart, and the Schuester's moved back to Lima. They got their old jobs back, and now live a happy life. (One kid)

**Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce-**Once Santana graduated, she went to Louisville. And Brittany stayed behind. They broke it off for a while since a long-distance relationship was hard to handle. But one Brittany graduated, they got back together. Brittany went to UCLA for dance in L.A. and Santana eventually graduated and became a lawyer while Brittany a dancer. Brittany then proposed to Santana after three years of dating. The two then got married and were very happy! These days, Brittany owns a dance studio with Mike and Santana is a lawyer. (Two kids)

**Quinn Fabray-**It was quite surprising that Quinn ended up a single mom. Everyone thought she would find the prince of her dreams, but sadly that never happened. After Yale, Quinn attended Princeton for a medical degree. After graduating college, Quinn moved to Columbus. She became a pediatrician, and is still that today. (Two kids)

**Kurt and Sebastian Smythe-Hummel-**How in the world did the two worst enemies fall in love? After Kurt and Blaine called it quits, Kurt was miserable in New York. Sure, he was attending NYADA and worked for Vogue, but he was lonely. He and Sebastian met again at a bar, and began casually dating. Over two years they fell in love, and Sebastian proposed on New Years. They married on Christmas Day the next year. These days, Kurt owns a fashion company with Tina and Sebastian is a sports broadcaster. (Two kids)

**Tina and Mike Chang-**Mike and Tina broke up the summer before Tina's senior year. Mike devastatingly left to New York and went to Juilliard. Tina continued in Lima. But the two still had feelings for each other. So when Tina graduated McKinley, she decided she wanted to be a fashion designer and went to L.A. and went to a fashion school there. They reconciled at a famous Santana Lopez party. After that they began dating again, and married a year later. These days, Mike owns a dance studio with Brittany and Tina owns a fashion company with Kurt. (One kid)

**Sugar and Artie Abrams-**Once Artie graduated, he went to a school for directing. Once he graduated, he moved to L.A. and suddenly ran into Sugar who was just living in L.A. wasting her father's money. The two reconnected and started dating. He proposed after he won his first Oscar, and she said yes, and the two got married in Italy where Sugar's roots were from. These days, Artie owns a production company called Sugartie Studios where he and Puck work together to create plays, and Sugar is an interior designer. (Two kids)

**Sam and Rachel Evans-**No one expected these two to end up together. After Finn and Brody didn't work out, Rachel thought she was going to be forever alone. This was until she reunited with Sam. He was attending NYU, and was hoping to become a comic book artist. They began to build a relationship, and they soon fell in love. Sam proposed by writing a comic book about them. They wed a year later. These days, Rachel owns a vocal company with Harmony and Marley and it's called Little Stars, and Sam has his own comic book company. (Two kids)

**Noah and Mercedes Puckerman-**Their fling in sophomore year wasn't just a fling for these two. There were still feelings even after they broke up. The two reunited in Los Angles, when Noah asked Mercedes to star in one of his screenplays. Over the course of three months, the two fell back in love. Noah proposed in the opening credits of the screenplay. They married a year later. These days, Noah works with Artie's filmmaking team and Mercedes owns her own recording studio. (Two kids)

**Joe and Harmony Hart-**Now who expected these two to fall in love? Surprisingly, Joe and Harmony went to the same church, and bonded over a church retreat. They soon fell in love, and realized they were perfect for each other. After graduating college, Joe proposed and Harmony immediately said yes. These days, Joe is a priest and Harmony is co-Owner of Little Stars with Rachel and Marley. (One kid)

**Jake and Marley Puckerman-**Everyone knew these two would fall in love. Through thick and thin Jake and Marley stayed together. At the end of high school Jake proposed, and even though she was shocked, Marley said yes. Together, they attended UNC, and married two years later. These days, Jake is a professional race car driver and Marley opened Little Stars with Harmony and Rachel. (Two kids)

**Hunter and Mia Clarington-**After the Warblers were disqualified from Regionals, Hunter left Dalton Academy. He moved to Los Angles and attended a very expensive prep school. Hunter became the star ice hockey player and met the most popular girl in school, Mia Vanderbilt. After high school, Mia attended UCLA while Hunter started his career as an ice hockey player. Hunter proposed after Mia graduated, and they married a year later. These days, Hunter is still an ice hockey player and Mia is a supermodel. (One kid)

* * *

**Form:**

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Insulting Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Birthday (Day and Month):

Sexuality:

Parents:

Relationship with Parents:

Personality (Be descriptive!):

Appearance (Be Descriptive!):

Clothing Style:

Persona (Ex. The Band Geek):

Celebrity-Look-a-Like:

Celebrity-Sing-a-Like:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Teams/Clubs:

Cliques:

What they Look for in Friends:

What they Look for in Relationships:

Quirks:

Flaws:

Fears:

Dreams/Goals:

Idol(s):

Audition Song:

Story Lines:

Anything Else:


	2. Final Cast List

**This is the final cast list. Thank you so much for everyone who submitted! I have created a tumblr, and the link is on my profile. Please check it out! Thanks again :)**

* * *

**The Schuester's:**

Will Schuester-History Teacher/Glee club coach

Emma Schuester-Guidance Councilor

Tobias Elijah Schuester-Senior (Aaron Tveit)

**The Lopez-Pierce's:**

Brittany Lopez-Pierce-Owns a dance studio

Santana Lopez-Pierce-Lawyer

Riley Connor Lopez-Pierce-Sophomore (Luke Bilyk) *Twin

Abigail Maria Lopez-Pierce-Sophomore (Camila Cabello) *Twin

**Fabray's:**

Quinn Fabray-Pediatrician

Amber Bethany Fabray-Junior (Grace Dzienny)

Jeremiah Troy Fabray-Sophomore (Lucas Till) *Twin

**Smythe-Hummel's:**

Kurt Smythe-Hummel-Owns a fashion company

Sebastian Smythe-Hummel-Sports Broadcaster

Jonah Damian Smythe-Hummel-Junior (Alexander Ludwig)

Griffin Michael Smythe-Hummel-Sophomore (Finn Harries)

**Chang's: **

Mike Chang-Owns a dance studio with Brittany

Tina Chang-Owns a fashion company with Kurt

Nathan FerdinandChang-Sophomore (Choi Seunghyun)

**Abrams:**

Artie Abrams-Director/Owns production company

Sugar Abrams-Interior Designer

Jason Dakota Abrams-Junior (Adam Lambert)

Natalie Rae Abrams-Sophomore (Phoebe Tonkin)

**Evans:**

Sam Evans-Comic Book Designer

Rachel Evans-Owns a vocal studio with Harmony and Marley

Peter Logan Evans-Sophomore (Josh Hutcherson) *Twin

Emma Sutton Evans-Sophomore (Alexandra Chando) *Twin

**Puckerman's (Puckcedes):**

Noah Puckerman-Works with Artie at his production company

Mercedes Puckerman-Owns a recording studio

Eric James Puckerman-Junior (Taylor Lautner)

Madeline Eve Puckerman-Sophomore (Alice Greczyn)

**Hart's:**

Joe Hart-Pastor

Harmony Hart-Owns a vocal studio with Rachel and Marley

Eleanor Robyn Hart-Sophomore (Isabelle Fuhrman)

**Puckerman's (Jarley):**

Jake Puckerman-Professional Race Car Driver

Marley Puckerman-Owns a vocal company with Rachel and Harmony

Jason Alexander Puckerman-Junior (Paul Wesley)

Leanne Rosa Puckerman-Sophomore (Selena Gomez)

**Clarington's:**

Hunter Clarington-Professional Ice Hockey Player

Mia Clarington-Super Model

Charlotte Grace Clarington-Sophomore (Nina Dobrev)


	3. Welcome to Lima Pt 1

_Lima, Ohio, 2032:_

It had been twenty years since the New Directions graduated. It seemed like just yesterday they were all sophomores, and were in their first year of glee club. They had gotten slushied constantly, and had some of them had quit and rejoined multiple times. There had been so much drama in the three years Will had coached glee club. He could clearly remember winning the 2009 Sectionals, losing the 2010 Regionals, placing twelfth in the 2011 Nationals, and finally winning the 2012 Nationals. That had been one of the best days in his entire life. One of the worst was having to say goodbye to his glee club. They were all going to do bigger and better things with their lives. Will had been there for almost every accomplishment. He had been their when Rachel won her first Tony, when Santana finally got Ohio to legalize gay marriage, when Mike first danced at Carnegie Hall, when Mercedes won her first Oscar, etc. He had also been to every single one of their weddings. The only thing Will had missed was the New Directions having children. By then, they gang was scattered across the United States. He didn't have the time or money to visit everyone, so instead he settled for Christmas cards. When the New Directions slowly made their way back to Lima, Will was more than ecstatic. He still ran the glee club at William McKinley High, and was ready to claim another National trophy!

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

Riley Lopez-Pierce was standing in his room, trying to unpack. Yesterday, he, his moms, and his twin sister had moved from Los Angles back to Lima. Riley wasn't happy about the move since he loved LA, but was trying to enjoy it for his moms.

The Lopez-Pierce's had lived in Lima until the twins were seven, then moved to LA when Brittany got a huge dance opportunity. They lived there for nine years, and Santana made the huge decision to move the family back to Lima for bonding.

He changed out of his basketball shorts and T-shirt, and into cargo shorts and a grey collared shirt. He slipped on a pair of grey Vans and grabbed his iPhone off of his messy bed.

"Mami! I need a ride to cheerios practice!" His twin, Abigail, screamed from upstairs.

"Get Riley to do it! Your mom and I have to finish unpacking!" Santana shouted back.

Riley skipped the last few steps, and strode over to Santana, "What am I doing?" He asked, throwing himself onto the couch.

"Will you please drive your sister to cheerios tryouts?" She gave him a pleading look. Santana was extremely stressed out. She had to be at the law firm in an hour, and they were still nowhere near finished unpacking.

The raven haired boy nodded, "Sure, but that moron needs to get her license. I mean seriously, we turned sixteen at the beginning of June. She needs to step it up."

"I'm ready," Abby rushed into the room, tying her hair into a high ponytail. "Let's move."

Abby practically dragged Riley to his truck, as he was taking his time and trying to annoy her, "Hurry up! I have to be there at four." She whined, checking the clock. It was three-fifty.

"How are you so unprepared?" Riley asked, thanking god that they lived seven minutes from the school.

"It's not my fault!" She objected, "Mads literally just texted me, saying that tryouts started at four. She said if I wasn't there then Amber would beat my ass." Abby was referring to her best friend, Madeline Puckerman.

The older twin chuckled, "You really need your license sis. I have a social life, and I can't stop whatever I'm doing to give you a ride."

Abby rolled her dark brown eyes, "Okay, we've been through this. Those cars were in my way. I honked, but they still didn't move." She sighed.

"Go to the DMV next week, I'm sure they'll let you retake it." He shrugged, pulling up at WMS, "What time should I pick you up?"

The dark haired girl nearly flew out of the car, "I don't know, like six? Bye!" She sprinted off to the football fields.

"Okay! I'm going to get some food, have fun!" He called after her. Riley doubted she heard him, but shrugged and drove off.

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

The Lima Grill and Bar may have been one of the sleaziest bars Riley had been in. It was like a daytime and nighttime bar, but didn't seem very popular. He saw that only one other person was in the bar, so he took a seat by her.

"Can I have a Cape Codder please?" Riley ordered, flashing the bartender his fake ID.

The bartender gave him a suspicious look, but served him the drink anyway, "So, no introduction or anything?" Riley turned to face the girl, who was reading a book.

"What?" She looked up at Riley, "Hi."

"Hey, I'm Riley." He introduced himself, and held out his hand.

The girl shook it, "Serena. You don't look like you're from around here. Where are you from?" She observed.

Riley gave her a charming half smile, "I'm from Los Angles. I just moved here yesterday. You don't look like you're from around here either."

Serena blushed slightly, "I'm from New York. I just graduated from NYU, and I'm starting my first teaching job next week." Riley did the math, and this made her either twenty-one or twenty-two.

"Really? That's cool. I think I want to be a lawyer though. I'm gonna go to Columbia." He replied, pausing as a new song came on, "I love this song."

"The Fray? They're one of my favorite bands." She smiled at him, "What's your major?"

Riley paused, "Uh, I'm leaning towards Criminal Justice and Political Science."

Serena gave him an impressed look, "Really, so do you want to be a defense lawyer or prosecutor?" She asked.

"Prosecutor definitely." He answered, "I can't stand seeing innocent people being the victims and the people who committed the crimes need to be put in their places."

"I'm impressed, you really seem to know what you're going to do with your life."

The tall Latino shrugged easily, "I've had it all planned out since I was eight. I've got this in the bag." He gave her a playful wink.

"I've always wanted to be a writer." Serena admitted, "I've never been able to though. Well, I can't keep a plot going."

"You'll get there. You're smart, you've got great taste in music, and I'd like to know more about you." Riley smirked.

This made her really blush, "Yeah, I'd like to know more about you too."

**_[Scene cut to the bathroom]_**

Riley and Serena's conversation had escalated quite quickly. They were currently making out in the bathroom, and not paying any attention to the outside world.

Riley's hands were tangled in her long blonde hair, while hers were wrapped around his neck. He placed her on top of the sink, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. One of his hands moved to fiddle with the hem of her sundress, and she gave him a slight smirk.

Serena shook her head slightly, but Riley gave her a look. She rolled her sea blue eyes, and he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Are you done in there?" An old lady's voice came from outside the bathroom.

The two pulled apart, "Just a sec!" The blonde replied back. Serena began fixing her hair, while Riley wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind.

"Not right now." She whispered with a regretful voice.

"Please." He gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Serena grabbed his hand, "We can take it back to my place."

Riley gave her a killer smirk, "Sounds like a plan."

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

Eric Puckerman had just finished a nice hot shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and smirked at his reflection, stopping to admire his physique. He stepped into his room and quickly changed into some dark jeans, sneakers, and a grey long sleeved t shirt.

His family was getting ready for a summer party Mr. Schuester was throwing to celebrate all the families being back in Lima. He didn't really feel like going, but his mom didn't give him a choice, and damn was Mercedes scary when she's mad.

He grabbed his phone and headed downstairs where his parents were on the couch, both ready to go and making out.

"Gross! Really mom? dad?" Eric said, cringing at his parents very explicit PDA.

Noah and Mercedes didn't even turn their heads, they simple disconnected their lips to yell "SHUT UP!" Before continuing they deed.

Eric rolled his eyes "love you guys too!" He called before grabbing his keys off the counter and heading toward the door "I'll be at Jace's house if you need me!"

Noah turned his head toward his son "make sure you pick up you're sister from Cheerios tryouts."

Eric just groaned "oh come on dad" he said, Madeline might be his little sister, but hat doesn't mean he felt like picking her up from stupid Cheerios practice.

Mercedes instantly turned up the sass "boy, we got you that car because you promised to run errands when we needed it, so to get your sister when she's done" she said with narrowed eyes.

Eric groaned again "mom but I-"

Mercedes gave him a look that said 'don't you 'but' me Eric James Puckerman' and effectively shut him up.

Eric rolled his eyes "ugh, fine ill pick her up!" Before slamming the door.

As soo as the two adults heard the car engine disappear, Mercedes just smiled at her husband "now that he's gone..." She said seductively.

Puck gave a victory smirk "now this is why you're the best wife ever"

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

Mads and Abby were sitting at the from of WMHS waiting for their brothers to pick them up. The sky was slightly darkening, and they had been sitting outside for ten minutes.

Mads took out her iPhone and texted Eric, "Do you want a ride?"

"Nah, I'm good. Riley will be here in like five minutes." The raven haired girl replied, taking out her ponytail.

Five minutes had passed and Eric had just shown up. His headlights were flashing, and he honked the horn, "Are you sure?" She offered.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the party later." Abby waved goodbye to her friend, and leant against the cement steps.

She took out her phone, and sent a quick text to Riley.

**Abby-Where the hell are you? Practice ended fifteen minutes ago!**

When Riley didn't immediately respond, Abby got worried. He always had his phone with him, and would quickly respond to his texts.

Abby sighed. She needed to get ready for the Schuester's party, and it took her at least an hour and a half to get ready. It was a dressy/casual party, and she had the cutest outfit prepared.

Her phone buzzed, but it wasn't Riley. It was her boyfriend, Ian Scotts. They had been dating since eighth grade, and were the cutest couple in high school.

**IAANNN 333-Hey babe, what time should I pick you up? :)**

**Abby-Can u pick me up around eight? Thanks 3**

It was at least six-thirty, and there was no sign of Riley. Abby pushed herself off the stairs and grabbed her bag. She dusted off her uniform, and decided she would walk home. It would only take around fifteen minutes to walk home, so she would have time to get ready if she hurried.

The dark haired girl began a light jog, and was home within a matter of ten minutes. She opened the door, and saw her moms in simple dresses. Santana was wearing a simple black dress and Brittany was wearing a light blue dress.

"Where's your brother?" Santana asked, seeing as Riley hadn't walked in the door.

She shrugged and headed towards the stairs, "I have no idea. He didn't come pick me up, so I had to walk home."

Santana stood up and grabbed her phone, "That boy is in so much trouble. I'm calling him, and telling him to get his ass home."

Santana stood up and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Riley's number, and waited for him to answer.

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

Riley woke to the sound of his phone buzzing. Serena was wrapped in his arms and was still asleep. He reached over to the nightstand, and saw his mami on the caller ID.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself, and carefully rolled out of bed. Riley walked into the bathroom and answered his phone, "Hello?"

_"Riley Connor Lopez-Pierce! Where the hell are you? We have to be at the Schuester's in an hour!" Santana shouted through the phone._

The tall sophomore glanced at Serena, and saw she was still asleep, "I'm sorry. I didn't check the time. I'll be home in a few minutes."

_"You better, and you have some explaining to do." _The Latina threatened her only son.

_"Yes, m'am." _He mumbled, hanging up the phone. He took out his phone and texted his best friend, Troy Fabray.

**Riley-Dude, I need you to be my alibi. If my mom asks, tell her I was playing soccer with you. Please?**

**Troy-Okay, but why?**

**Riley-I'll explain later.**

Riley walked back to the bedroom and changed back into his clothes. He leant back onto the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Serena's cheek.

"Hey, where are you going?" She yawned, sleepily opening her blue eyes.

"I have to go to a party. I'll text you later. Okay?" He replied, checking his watch.

Serena nodded, "Okay. Bye."

Riley waved and lightly kissed her on the lips, "Bye."

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

The Evans family was the first to arrive at the Schuester home. As they stood on the porch, Rachel gave her twins a look.

"I don't want either of you to cause any trouble okay? Especially you Emma, don't get any ideas from Mads and Abby." Rachel said.

"They're not bad kids mom! They're my best friends." Emma objected. Though Emma was a cheerio, she wasn't as talkative as her two best friends. They were more of the rebels, as Emma was the good kid.

Rachel just rolled her eyes in a diva fashion, "They aren't good influences. All those two girls are is trouble."

"But mom, that's not fair. I've been friends with them since we were three. I'm not going to abandon them." The dark haired girl pleaded.

"Well, it's time for you to find new friends. It's your sophomore year, and you should be able to find new friends." Rachel retorted.

Emma gave her an angry look, "You're being so mean. I'm not leaving my friends though. That's that."

Rachel glared right on back, "We'll talk about this at home. You will make new friends though, and you will join new clubs besides cheerios."

Sam could sense the tension between the two women, and decided to step between them, "Everyone, can we at least try to get along. Please? We're supposed to be at a nice party where everyone acts civil."

"Okay dear." Rachel replied, putting on a fake smile.

"Whatever." Emma muttered under her breath.

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

The Smythe-Hummel's were the next family were to arrive. Even though Sebastian wasn't close with the New Directions, he was still civil with them. They had just moved back to Lima from New York City, and both children were hoping to make new friends.

"Remember, don't look for any trouble." Kurt reminded the two boys.

"And, if you can find people who look popular, try to join them." Sebastian added.

Jonah nodded with rapt attention, while Griffin zoned out, "Yessir. I'll make sure to find the right people." He agreed.

"Sure." Griffin said with a light tone of voice. He definitely wanted to be popular, but didn't want to be friends with only the popular kids. He wanted to find his own clique.

The two adults happily walked into the house, while the two boys trailed behind them. Jonah immediately started looking around for popular friend material, while Griffin looked for people who seemed like they would be good friends.

Jonah tapped his younger brother on the shoulder, "Do you think those dudes are popular?" He asked, pointing to a dark haired Latino and a blonde haired boy.

"Sure," He nodded, not really paying attention. Griffin was too busy staring at a beautiful girl, who was standing next to two dark haired girls, and they were laughing. He was about to approach the girl, but was stopped when another guy wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Someone's got a crush." The oldest Smythe-Hummel teased, shoving Griffin's shoulder.

Griffin chuckled, "Sure dude. Just go find your popular friends." He pushed his brother back, and walked off.

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

Mads was enjoying her time with Emma and Abby, but was sick of talking about guys and Los Angles. She was extremely bored, and wanted to do something. Mads was slightly ADHD, and hated sitting still. The dark haired girl vanished outside, and headed towards the Schuester's backyard.

The youngest Puckerman sat on the tree swing, and began to swing back and forth. She was enjoying herself until she was interrupted by a male's voice.

"Having fun?" Nate Chang asked, stepping out of the shadows.

Mads screamed slightly, and stopped the swing, "Jesus Nate. You scared me half to death."

The Asian boy chuckled, and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, "Sorry, didn't mean to do that." He apologized, "Why are you out here anyway?"

"Because I didn't want to be inside anymore. Why are you out here?" She shrugged, standing up.

Nate gestured to his cigarette, "I needed one of these, and I was really bored."

"Me too. I hate standing around and talking for hours." Mads admitted, "Sure, I love dancing and that kind of partying, but the sitting and talking doesn't work for me."

"Yeah same. I guess great minds think alike." The older sophomore smirked.

She blushed slightly, "Yeah I guess they do."

* * *

**That was chapter one, and I hope you liked it. If your character wasn't introduced, they will be in the next chapter. This isn't my best writing, and since I will rarely be on my computer this week since I have a lot of stuff to do. I also made a polyvore and my user name is i-wish14. Please check out my sets and follow me :) also, check out my tumblr and ask the character's questions. Also, this chapter was co-written by xadamjackson. So thank you! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Welcome to Lima Pt 2

Jace and Eric were sitting on the back porch of the Schuester's house relaxing and drinking lemonade. The two had been best friends since they were eight.

"Are you excited for school to start?" Jace asked, taking a small sip of his drink.

Eric shrugged, "Not really, I love summer too much."

The oldest Abrams nodded, "Yeah I love summer too, but it'll be good to get back into the swing of things."

"True, I hope a lot of hot girls come this year." The taller boy replied with a smirk on his face.

Jace sighed. Eric refused to come to terms that he was gay, and would continue denying it. "Eric, come on. You're kidding yourself. Last January you told me you were-" He looked around, "Gay."

Eric gave his best friend a cold look, "I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I'm straight."

"Stop. You're gay Eric James Puckerman. Stop denying it." Jace said running a hand through his black hair with blonde highlights.

The oldest Puckerman stood up with an angry look, "I'm sorry Jace, but I'm not gay! You may have a crush on me, but I don't. I'm getting a girlfriend this year, and we'll be the power couple."

"Whatever Eric, but when you finally come to terms with yourself, stay the hell away from me." Jace snapped, standing up and striding off.

Eric sadly watched as his best friend walked off. He was one-hundred percent gay, but wasn't going to admit it. He saw what bullies did to gay kids, and he didn't want to be the victim of their relentless bullying.

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

Riley and Troy were in the Schuester's basement playing video games. Troy paused their Call of Duty game, and turned to Riley.

"So, why did you need me to cover for you earlier today?" Troy asked curiously.

Riley took a deep breath, "Swear you won't tell anyone?"

"Dude, you're my best friend. Why would I say anything?" The blonde haired boy replied.

The older Lopez-Pierce twin nervously scratched the back of his neck, "So today I was at the bar, and I met someone. She's older, and just graduated college."

Troy's blue eyes widened, "Who is it?"

"Her name's Serena."

"That's all you found out?" Troy gave him a look.

Riley lightly punched Troy on the shoulder, "Dude, we didn't really do much talking."

"You slept with her?" The blonde half whispered, half yelled.

Riley put his hand over Troy's mouth, "Don't announce it to the world."

"Do you actually like her?" His muffled voice replied.

The Latino nodded his head, "Yeah, I mean I just met her, but she's gorgeous and seems amazing."

"How old is she?" Troy wondered.

"I don't know. She looks around twenty-one or twenty-two." Riley replied.

And he thought his eyes couldn't get any wider, "Dude, that's illegal! Do you know how much trouble you and she can get in?"

"I don't even know if I'll ever see her again." The Lopez-Pierce boy remarked sadly.

Troy placed a hand on Riley's shoulder, "We'll find her again. Don't worry bro."

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

Toby Schuester sat with the adults, quietly drinking a Mt. Dew. None of the teens here were his age, and weren't in his close group of friends. Toby was more of an individualist, and didn't do as the crowd did.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Peter Evans sat down next to him.

The curly haired boy jumped slightly, "Sorry, I'm just not very focused right now."

"Why not?" Peter pressed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I don't know. I guess I'm stressed about college." Toby shrugged.

Peter took a small sip of his lemonade, "Where do you wanna go?" He asked curiously.

"It's my dream to go to NYADA, and become a Broadway star." The fluffy haired Schuester replied.

"Dude, you're like the best singer in glee club. If you don't get a scholarship I'll be surprised." The young sophomore put a hand on Toby's shoulder.

A smile appeared on Toby's face, "Thanks man. It means a lot."

"Anytime Tobes, anytime." Peter gave him a big grin before standing up and walking away.

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

Leanne Puckerman and Charlotte Clarington sat on the back porch talking. Those two had been best friends every since they were put on the same softball team in sixth grade.

"Do you think you're gonna go for varsity this year?" Charlotte asked, tying her dark hair into a messy bun.

Leanne shrugged, "Probably. I really wanna be on the team. Are you?"

"Of course! They're gonna have the best first baseman that WMHS has ever seen!" Charlotte exclaimed proudly, her blue eyes sparkling.

The shorter sophomore giggled at her spunky best friend, "I guess I'm trying out too."

"What position? I heard they're looking for a pitcher." The darker haired girl asked.

"But I've never pitched before..." Leanne trailed off.

Charlotte stood up and grabbed Leanne's wrist, "Let's go then! It's still light out, we can practice!"

The two girls snuck away from the Schuester home, and jogged across the street to the park. The team who practiced the day before had left an extra few gloves and softballs, so they scooped the equipment up and began to practice.

Leanne watched as Charlotte got set up, and slowly realized something. She was falling in love with her best friend.

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

Jay Puckerman and Eleanor Hart sat against the fence of the Schuester's backyard. They were two of the troublemakers of WMHS, and had bad reputations.

"What beginning of the year prank should we do?" Jay asked, scuffing at the ground.

Eleanor smirked, taking her phone out of his pocket, "I don't know, but we need to step it up."

Jay leant back and took a sip of the beer he had stolen, "That my friend, is one hundred percent true."

"So, any plans or ideas?" The dark haired girl asked deviously.

"I don't know, but I have a small idea."

She leant forward eagerly, "Fascinate me."

"Let's just say it involves fish, a new teacher, and a lot of water." Jay smirked devishly, and held out his hand for a high-five.

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

Amber Fabray was sitting on a lounge chair, gazing by the pool. She couldn't stand half of the people here. They were either not worth her time or were too far below her on the popularity scale.

"Hello Amber." Mads walked up to her with a smirk.

Amber rolled her eyes. Mads was the second best cheerio on the squad, and Amber feared she would become head cheerio, "Puckerwoman." She greeted coldly.

Mads ignored the insult, and sat next to her, "I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" The blonde junior scoffed, pulling her aviators over her head.

"Let me become head cheerio." The youngest Puckerman stated.

Amber swung her legs over the chair, and faced Mads, "Why should I let you do that?"

"Because, let's face it. I'm a better gymnast than you are. You can still be the most popular girl in school, but I can be head cheerio."

The blonde, once again, rolled her eyes, "How can I be the most popular girl in school when I'm not head cheerio?"

Her smirk became bigger, "Because. You reign over us, and we're only just your minions. And do you really want to be head cheerio? It's quite an exhausting job."

"When did you start thinking about what's good for me?" Amber questioned with narrow eyes.

"Trust me Fabray, I've turned over a new leaf. I looked at things from your point of view, and saw how much stress you have to deal with." Mads replied.

Amber held out her hand, "You have a deal Puckerwoman, but if you slip up then the spot is mine again."

Mads shook her hand, "Pleasure doing business with you."

**~ ~ ~Let's Light Up the World~ ~ ~**

Natalie Abrams needed something to do. She was tired of sitting with her parents and she couldn't find Griffin, who was her best friend. She walked down to the basement, and saw Troy and Riley whispering quietly.

"I still think you hooking up with an older woman is a bad idea." Troy whispered.

Riley shrugged, "Dude, I like her. Lay off."

With that, Natalie made her entrance, "Hey boys."

The two jumped apart, and dove for the controllers, "Hey Natalie, what's up?" Riley asked nervously.

"Nothing, but I heard you have a thing for older women." She said, making Riley's eyes widen with worry.

"Please don't tell anyone. I'll do anything, just don't say anything." The Latino pleaded.

Natalie wrapped an arm around Riley's shoulder, "Don't worry Riles. I won't say anything, but on one condition."

"What?" Troy asked.

"Let me play video games with you." The youngest Abrams smirked.

A sly grin appeared on both of the boys faces, "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Welcome to the group Natattack." Troy grinned.

* * *

**This was chapter two. Sorry it's shorter than the last, but the chapters will get longer as the story goes on. I hoped you liked it. Please tell me if there's anything you'd like me to improve on. Thanks again! Also, check out my polyvore which is i-wish14. And my tumblr link is on my profile. **


End file.
